The Time of the Butterfly
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Hinata gets violently thrown out of her Clan, and Shino comes to her and brings her home. Will get more involved, and rated for later smut.
1. Chapter 1

The Time of the Butterfly

Hinata was sitting in the middle of the dark forest, crying. Her knees were drawn up to her chin, and she had her arms crossed on them, with her head down. The only light was from the full moon and the glittering fireflies. The pale light made her alabaster face ghostly, and the tears on her cheeks shone in the moonlight. She cried harder; she didn't even have a place to go.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was walking through the compound to meet her father. As she rounded a corner. The frightened scream of a small girl caught her attention. She ran in the direction of the yell, and cams across two Hyuugas, one an elder and the other no more than a child. The elder male was kicking the girl harshly, without restraint._

"_Wretched girl, you should know better than to get in the way of the Main Branch. Look where you're going."_

_The girl only cried harder. She turned her head, and Hinata saw the curse seal etched into her forehead. This was so wrong. Before Hinata could think, she raced into the scene, getting between the two and blocking the incoming kick. She lashed back out at the elder, knocking him down. He hadn't been expecting her, or he would have blocked._

"_Why, you wench. Filthy scum…you aren't even fit to be heir._

_Hiashi, looking for Hinata, walked in on the scene. He saw a small Branch member, behind his daughter, an elder council member on the ground, and Hinata in the Jyuuken stance, breathing hard._

"_HINATA!" he screamed, storming forward and taking hold of his seventeen year old daughter by her hair._

"_How _dare_ you attack a member of the council, you little bitch."_

_He lifted the girl off the ground by a fistful of hair, making her elicit a scream. He punched Hinata in the shoulder, causing her to yelp again._

"_You are done here. I never want to see your wretched face again."_

_Lifting the young heir higher, he pulled his fist back and punched her right in the face, never letting go of her hair. She flew back, his fist ripping the handful of hair out, and she hit the side of a building. She slid down the wall and slumped on the ground, whimpering._

"_And don't you _ever_ show your face here again." Hiashi spat at her, throwing the fistful of waist-length hair at her._

_Getting up, she ran as fast as her injuries would allow, the last thing she saw was the look on that girl's face, a mix of gratitude and horror. She ran through the gates of the village and deep into the woods. It was already nightfall, and she slammed her back against a tree, sliding down it and sobbing._

_End flashback_

Hinata cried softly now, the bruises already forming, fingering the patch where her hair had been ripped out. She shivered, she had left with only the clothes on her back, and she had chosen not to wear her jacket tonight. The night chill made her skin tingle. A new wave of tears came, and she sobbed quietly in the night.

-

Shino couldn't sleep. So he did the one thing that could calm him, he took a nighttime stroll out into the woods. Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed his green hoodie, putting it on over his black shirt. He left the hood down, yawning slightly behind his collar. Taking to the trees, he headed to the outskirts of the village, for the forest where the fireflies glittered.

-

Hinata feebly tried to stop crying, sitting in patch of bright moonlight, watching the fireflies around her. She shivered again, and rubbed her arms up and down. She winced when she hit the fresh bruise. Her attempts failed, and new tears formed. She sunk lower, feeling the fireflies float around her, the dim green lights shining off her tears. A twig cracking causes her to snap her head up, scanning the darkness, not bothering to use her eyes. At first she saw nothing, but something caught the moonlight, and she saw too circular flashes. She wiped her eyes and looked again.

"Shino?"

Shino stepped into the clearing.

"Hinata? What happened?" he said, walking towards her.

Hinata just shuddered, new sobs forming in her throat. She hid her face as the sobs racked her body. Shino went over to her, taking a seat on the ground. He then noticed she wore no jacket, and in the pale moonlight, he could see a dark bruise forming on her porcelain skin. He knew it was a cold night.

Hinata looked up at Shino when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She saw herself reflected in his dark lenses, her paleness amplified by the moon's glow.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Shino." She cried, before burying her face in his shirt. He listened as she recounted what happened. He took off his green hoodie and draped it over her shoulders. Hinata wrapped the garment around her tightly, taking in the scent of Shino, a moist earthy smell.

"Hinata, you can stay with me tonight. We don't have an extra bed, but it's better than sleeping out here."

Shino stood up, turning to her. Hinata nodded, getting up, Her legs gave out underneath her, sending her hurtling back down. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact that never came. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and Shino pulled her to him. Without thinking twice about it, he scooped the weary girl into his arms, and she fisted her hand into his shirt. He carried her home.

When he had gotten there, the girl, wrapped in the ridiculously oversized sweatshirt, had fallen asleep. He called upon his insects, having them open the door. Walking in, he quietly nudged it shut with his foot. Turning around, he came face-to-face with his father.

Shibi had about to make a comment about Shino sneaking in with a girl, but he quickly registered the worried look on his face, and recognized who the girl in his arms was.

"Go put her in bed," he whispered, "and then you can explain what happened."

Shino nodded, taking her to his room. Laying her in his bed, he dug up some clothes for her to wear. He laid them on the bed and gently awoke her.

"Hinata? I have some clothes for you to change into. I'll be back soon."

Hinata nodded, and he left.

-

Shino went back out to his father, and they spoke in hushed whispers.

"What happened?" Shibi asked.

Shino growled in his distaste. "Her father threw her out, disowned her."

"Why was she so beat up?"

"Her father. He beat on her before throwing her into a wall. He ripped out her hair. There are large bruises on her arms."

"Why? I knew Hiashi was a little…well…_unstable_…but what , pray tell, did she do that sent him over the edge?"

"She protected a young Branch girl from being beat my a council elder. She defended herself and the child, and Hiashi took it out on her. She has nothing with her. She may have to stay here for a while."

"That's fine. As long if it's alright with her."

Shino nodded. "Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight, Shino."

-

Hinata rubbed her eyes, sitting up after Shino shut the door. She looked at the clothes laid out for her; an oversized t-shirt with a washed out beetle, resembling a kikai, on the front. The sweatpants looked big, but she could roll them. Getting off the bed, she slipped off her clothes, removing her chest bindings so she could examine the bruises underneath in the mirror. She winced. She got dressed as quickly as her sore body would allow. Hinata was just finishing rolling the waistline of the pants when Shino knocked at the door.

"Hinata? Can I come in?"

"Yes."

She had her clothes in a neat pile on top of the dresser, and crawled back into the large bed. Shino came in.

"My father said that it is alright if you stay here. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Hinata was sitting up in the bed, and Shino could see how his huge shirt dwarfed Hinata. He could also see that she had her chest unbound. He quickly averted his gaze.

"Shino?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He watched her lay down, and sat in silence for a moment. He then went over to the bed, taking an extra pillow.

"I'll be out on the couch. Don't hesitate to come get me if you need me."

He turned to leave, but stopped when she touched his hand.

"Please," she whispered, "Will you stay with me?"

Shino gulped. If only she knew how much he wanted to.

" I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Please Shino? I'm scared."

Shino couldn't say no after that. He replaced the pillow and crawled under the blanket with Hinata. He put his arms behind his head, watching the girl doze off.

"Shino?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." she curled against him slightly, putting a hand on his arm. He watched her sleep for a while, then removed his glasses, folding them and putting the on the nightstand, and let sleep overcome him, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Shino woke up late the next morning, due to the events of last night. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see the little butterfly with her head on his chest, one arm draping across his stomach. He himself had an arm around her. His face flushed. He glanced at the analog clock on the table. 7:06. He eased himself out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He collected some things for the shower, sure she would not wake until later. He pulled out some small clothes; he never got the chance to rid himself of the clothes he had grown out of, and he was glad he didn't.

After gathering his clothes, he went into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. The Aburame stripped off his nightclothes, throwing them into the hamper. He ran the shower hot, the steam quickly filling the room. Many of his insects left his skin, slipping under the door to escape the water. Shino chuckled at their antics, they can be so childlike at times. Stepping into the shower, he closed the curtain and let the hot water pour over his head.

-

Hinata awoke to the feel of insects, crawling all over her. Her eyes shot open, and she saw the cool empty spot in the bed where Shino was last night. She knew he was around, because the insects were his kikai. She looked over at the clock. 7:24 in the morning. She noticed his glasses, almost goggle-like, sitting on the nightstand. Wherever he went, he left his glasses. Out of curiosity, she took them and put them on, marveling at how such dark lenses were actually very opaque from the other side.

Getting up, with the glasses still on, she found some clothes Shino had laid out for her. They were old, from his genin days. They would fit her, but would still be slightly big. Looking around, she deduced Shino was nowhere to be found, and not noticing the steam coming from the bathroom door, began to change into the clothes Shino had laid out. She once again rolled the pants.

-

Shino toweled his hair dry, and it stood up, frizzy as usual. After yet another failed attempt at using a comb, he got dressed, leaving his shirt hung around his neck, using the towel to dry his hair more, and walking out the bathroom door.

-

Right when Hinata started on her chest bindings, she heard a door open. Immediately, she looked to the bedroom door, but saw nothing. Turning around, she saw Shino, shirtless, half-frozen in the act of drying his hair. Their eyes locked for a brief second, Hinata's still clad in the dark lenses, and Shino gasped an apology, clamping his eyes shut and face turning beet red. He flew back into the bathroom.

Hinata's face was even redder, and she steeled herself, determined not to faint shirtless on Shino's floor, with him trapped in the bathroom adjoining the room. She finished her bindings and slipped on the shirt, face still red. She knocked on the door.

"Sh-Shino? You can come out now."

Shino took a moment before coming out. His shirt was on, and his face was still red. His eyes stayed shut. Hinata handed him his glasses.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time.

Shino cleared his throat.

"I'm going to start breakfast. Feel free to use anything in the bathroom you may need." He slipped out of the room quickly.

Hinata watched him go, then ran to the bathroom.

-

Shino got out into the kitchen, and took a deep breath. He should have knocked or something. The bathroom door in his room wasn't exactly noticeable, it held a rack on which he hung his jackets. Going to the fridge, he pulled out the eggs to start breakfast. His father was already at the table, drinking coffee.

"Why is your face pink, Shino?" his father inquired.

Shino's face went darker. "No reason. Shut up or I won't make you breakfast."

Shibi laughed. "Alright, alright. Your old man knows when to take a hint. I'll leave your sex life alone."

Shino turned and glared at his father, face red. He was about to retort when Hinata came in the room, taking a seat across from Shibi. Shino opted to close his mouth and work on scrambling the eggs.

-

After breakfast, Shino decided to take Hinata around the compound. He smiled behind his collar as Hinata's eyes danced while watching the dragonflies flit about, chasing each other. He put his hand out, calling one to him. It flew over and landed on his finger. Slowly bringing his hand down, he took Hinata's in his other, bringing her hand up. The dragonfly walked on to her finger, and she stared at it in wonder. Its bright blue body refracted the sunlight, making it sine with greens and purples. The veins in its wings were black, with blood red patches at the ends. She watched was it took flight.

-

They sat outside, near the edge of the forest that was in the back of the secluded compound. Hinata talked to Shino about life in the clan, told him things she had never told anyone. Shino sat and listened, laying in the grass, leaning back, supported by his arms. He looked at her, and a gust of wind blew, making her hair dance around her face; the midnight locks shining brightly in the sunlight. Shino thought she was beautiful.

They sat in silence for a while, before Shino got to his feet.

"Shino?" Hinata questioned, stretching her arms out and getting up as well.

Shino smirked. "How would you like to have a little spar? To loosen up a little. It will be fun."

Hinata giggled and nodded, already getting into her Jyuuken stance. The slightly high collar of her borrowed shirt, while folded down, caught in the wind and whipped around her face. Shino felt his breath catch at the girl's beauty, but covered it.

Hinata expected him to come at her, but he jumped backwards into a tree. Activating her Byakugan, the chase was on. He led her deep into the forest, always a step out of her reach. Suddenly he stopped, and Hinata came crashing towards him, he sidestepped her, grabbing her in mid leap and swinging her down to the ground.

Hinata recovered quickly; landing on her feet and springing right back into the tree, kunai drawn. Shino whipped out his own, and the metallic clang of metal-on-metal could be heard throughout the forest. They jumped down to the ground. A deer bounded by, and Hinata stopped for a moment to watch it. Shino took advantage of the opening and charged at her, aiming a punch. Suddenly, however, he overbalanced and staggered forward; Hinata had flickered out of site. Taking a kunai out, he backed up and listened hard, wishing he had used his insects. Nothing. The only sounds were wildlife.

It all happened in a second. Hinata flew around him, repeatedly using the body flicker so he could not track her. She dove forward, and tackled him to the ground. However, the ground didn't come.

Shino yelped as she hit him full on, more out of surprise than anything. He didn't even see her. He fell backwards through a wall of tall grass, and they tumbled head over heels together down the hill, coming to a stop near a pond. Butterflies danced around the cattails, fluttering through the untouched grass in the clearing. Dragonflies flitted and danced over the pond's surface, pink lilies giving the area a sweet fragrance. Shino groaned as he tried to lift his head. His glasses were askew, his hood knocked off. Hinata raised her head to find herself on top of Shino, and noticed his glasses hanging dangerously off of his face. Shino's cheeks were pink, and she giggled. She felt him tense when she delicately touched his glasses, but she merely fixed them, her lavender eyes fixed on his.

Shino almost shuddered; she was looking at him so lovingly. He looked in wonder as she gazed at his uncovered eyes, and was shocked when she smiled, touching his glasses, correcting their position on his face. Her slight weight on top of his body made his body temperature rise, and he was sure he was blushing.

Hinata only smiled more. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she put her hands on his arms, holding them down. She leaned her face close to his, and he shivered again, her sweet breath intoxicating him. Shino closed his eyes, and their lips met.

They both felt it, a slight jolt. Hinata still had Shino's arms pinned down, and pushed closer. Shino pushed back, the sounds of the water bugs ringing in his ears. His colony buzzed loudly. Hinata could feel the vibrations, his skin literally buzzing with the excitement of the kikai. She broke off the kiss and giggled, rolling off of him. Her cheeks were stained pink, and so were his. She took his hand, touching her cheek to it in wonder, feeling the insects buzz and move beneath the skin.

Shino let her examine his hand. He knew the insects buzzed when either he or they were excited. He didn't realize she would feel it, though. He watched the examination in interest, sitting up.

"Shino, would you mind if I…um…" She trailed off, not sure how to ask.

Without thinking of what she wanted he simply nodded his head. Nothing Hinata could do would ruin this moment. Hinata pulled herself into his lap, resting her head against his chest. She sighed in content, the buzzing was like a dull hum, coupled with his heartbeat. It was soothing.

Shino held on to the girl, holding her tightly. With nothing to lean against, he gently pulled her down to lay flat. She intertwined her fingers with his, and they laid there for a while, taking in the sweet scents of the water lilies and the calming atmosphere.

-

After a while, they went over to the pond. There was a small rocky overhand, overlooking the water, large enough for one person. Hinata perched upon it, taking her shoes off and rolling the old pants to the knees. Letting her legs into the water, she was surprised how pleasant the temperature was. Shino watched from a few feet behind, coaxing a butterfly to land on her nose. It did just that, and she crossed her eyes, before sneezing. The butterfly sailed away.

Hinata turned to Shino. "Hey, you…wanna go for…a swim, maybe?"

Shino turned to her. "Swimming? We don't have the right clothes for that."

Hinata giggled, getting up. She walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, underneath the green hoodie.

"I'm sure we will make do." she said, pulling the green jacket off and tossing it into the grass behind him.

She unclasped the first few fastenings on his black shirt, touching her lips to his as she worked her way down. Shino couldn't react, the enigma of the new emotion flooding him. He could barely register that she was undressing him. The black shirt fell from his shoulders, leaving him in his white undershirt. He stepped back and smirked.

"And what about you?"

She smiled, blushing slightly. "I'll stay like this."

Shino thought it was more practical to not get his clothes all wet, but her lack of apparel caused him not to argue. He wasn't sure he could concentrate on not drowning if she took anything off. He removed is shirt and glasses, as well as his shoes, leaving him in only his pants. Putting the pile of clothes a safe distance away, he jumped into the water, causing a splash to come up and hit Hinata. She went to the edge of the rock, looking for Shino. He had not resurfaced, and she couldn't see past the dense lilies.

She thought she saw something, so she looked harder, when Shino suddenly burst from the water, grabbing her. She squeaked, and took a breath quickly as he drug her under the water. He laughed as she pulled herself out, sparing him a glare.

Hinata hadn't been ready to get in just yet. Shino leaned up on the rock.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" he had a grin on his face.

She looked at his smirking face, then pushed his forehead, sending him backwards in the water. She got up and walked away, but ran back, cannon-balling into the lilies.

Shino and Hinata played and laughed in the water, splashing each other. Finally, it was time to get out.

He picked a water lily out, and tucked Hinata's hair behind one ear, tucking the flower in.

"Beautiful," he murmured under his breath. His wet clothes clung to her every curve, not leaving a whole lot to the imagination. She shook her head, waist-length hair sending a spray of water out, glittering in the sunlight. Shino squeezed out his pants as best as he could, putting his shirts back on. He paused at his hoodie, knowing that Hinata was soaking wet.

"Hinata, if you want something dry, you can wear this. It should at least go down to your knees."

He tossed the hooded jacket to her, and she said a thanks. Shino turned around, examining a butterfly on a long blade. He could hear the slap of wet clothing hitting the ground. It took all his willpower not to sneak a peek.

Hinata knew Shino wouldn't peek at her. He had turned around to let her dress into the ridiculously oversized hoodie. She slipped off the shirt and pants, letting them hit the ground with a sick_slop_. That left her in her bindings and her boxers. Wringing out her hair, she slipped the hoodie on, pushing the sleeves up so she could zip it up. It went down past her knees slightly, and the hood went down over her nose. But it did zip far enough to cover what she needed.

"You can turn around now." she said.

She then bent down to pick up the clothes, wringing them so she could carry them over her arm without getting too wet. Shino loved the way she looked in his clothes, but said nothing.

-

When they got back, it was evening. Shino made it a point to go shopping with Hinata tomorrow for some clothes of her own. He would pay, of course, since she had no money. They got in, and Shino immediately went to find Hinata some clothes, taking her wet ones and putting them in the wash, and going to change out of his wet clothes. He pulled an oversized t-shirt and some small sweatpants out for her to sleep in. He put the clothes into the bathroom and called her in, telling her that she could take a shower.

Hinata accepted gratefully; going into the small bathroom and running a hot bath. There was no fragrance or bubbles she could use, so she settled for relaxing in the hot water, letting it soak over the dark purple bruises left by her father.

-

Shino waited until he was sure she was in the bath, then changed his clothes, throwing them into the wash as well. He finally plopped down into the middle of his bed, bringing out an old favorite book, picking up at a dog-eared page. The Lord of the Flies was a great classic.

-

Hinata finally stepped out of the tub, wrapping the warm fuzzy towel around her. Rubbing her hair dry, she put on the large shirt given to her. The neck was normal, so she didn't have a collar to worry about. It went almost to her knees, and she decided to wear it as a nightgown. Pulling on the boxers he had provided, she folded the pants over her arm. Looking around, she could not find a hair brush. She opened the door and went out into the room.

-

"Shino? I can't find the hairbrush."

Shino looked away from his book to the girl in the doorway of the bathroom. She had on his shirt, and the green boxers could be seen peeking under the hem. Apparently she was wearing it as a nightshirt, because she put the pants on the dresser and wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge, waiting, those silvery orbs staring expectantly. Shino made a new dog-ear, closing the book and leaving it on the bed. He went past the blue-haired beauty into the bathroom and retrieved the hairbrush from the medicine cabinet.

When he went back into the room, Hinata was in the middle of his bed, cross-legged, with her back to him. She was reading the first few pages of his book. He silently got into the bed behind her. She looked back at him, startled.

"Oh, thank you."

She took the brush from him, and reached up to comb through the wet tresses. As soon as her hand got up there, however, a pain seared through her shoulder, causing her to grasp it and drop the brush. Shino looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she gasped, "My shoulder still hurts from where I h-hit the wall. I haven't had a chance to really look at it. I guess it didn't bother me too much to---ahh ow--today because I didn't put my arm up in that position."

Shino nodded, his insects starting to buzz with his anger at the cruelness of Hiashi.

He picked the brush up. "Let me help you." He said simply.

Pulling her damp hair together behind her, he gently ran the brush through her hair, being careful not to pull it. After all the tangles were out, he gathered her hair together; exposing her pale neck. He trailed light kisses down her neck and shoulder, causing her to shiver.

Hinata put down the book when she felt his lips on her neck. He sucked lightly, hitting a sweet spot. She tilted her head to the side, bringing her hand up to that back of his neck, a small moan escaping her lips. Forgetting the brush, Shino moved up her neck, kissing lightly. Pulling her backwards and turning her head, he met her lips in a kiss.

Turning around in the bed to face Shino, Hinata grabbed the front of his shirt, and captured his lips again, before falling back on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She flicked her tongue across him lips, tip pushing against the barrier. Shino allowed the kiss to deepen, and it got faster; harder. Hinata wrapped one leg over his. A loud hum from the kikai could be heard, and Hinata relished the feel of his body vibrating from the billions of insects.

"Ahem."

The teenagers sprang apart, red faced. They were both breathing heavily. Shino held his hands in his lap to keep unnecessary anatomy where it should be. He was too shell shocked to say anything to his father. Hinata was beet red, trying not to faint from embarrassment. She didn't know how that had happened…

Shibi put his hands to his face, faking sobs.

"My little boy is finally growing up! He's finally becoming a man! I am so proud." he sniffed.

If at all possible, Shino's face got redder, and he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to keep her from toppling off the bed.

"FINALLY!" he wailed, fake tears coming. Shino grabbed a kunai off the bedside table, and Hinata hid her face in Shino's shoulder.

"Dad…" he growled.

Shibi laughed once. "I actually came in here to tell you two that I'm being send off on a mission in the Land of Snow. I won't be back for a week at least. You make sure Hinata is taken care of."

With that we walked out of the room. Shino and Hinata relaxed. Not even a minute later, however, Shibi popped his head back in.

"Shino?"

And uncomfortable grunt. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Be sure to use protection."

Shibi disappeared as the kunai buried itself three inches into the doorframe where his head was seconds before. Hinata let out a little "eep!" and went limp in his arms. He decided it was time to go to sleep. Turning out the lights and pulling Hinata under the covers, his mind didn't register the fact that they would be _alone._

END CHAPTER

**It's staring to get there. Shino is OOC I know, but I still like how this is turning out. Next chapter should be more actiony, and Hinata will have her own clothes to play around in. Shino has to take her shopping. And it IS official, both characters are OOC. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke well before Shino did. She blinked, getting the sleep out of her eyes. Lifting her head to look over the slumbering Aburame, she looked at the glowing numbers of the clock. It was just shy of six in the morning. She eased herself out of the bed and slipped into the bathroom successfully without waking him up. She carried with her the brush that had been discarded the night before.

When she finished, she slipped from his bedroom just as quietly. She knew Shino did all the cooking, and she also knew that her teammates fawned over hers. If anything, she was proud of her culinary skills. Navigating through the hallway, she found herself in the kitchen, and face-to-face with Shino's father, looking like he was about to head out.

They blinked at each other.

"Good morning." Shibi said.

"Ano… sorry. I was going…to cook breakfast if that wouldn't be a problem?" she said nervously.

If ever there was a man that was happy, it would be Shibi. With his lack of cooking skills, he would normally just grab something and leave, always arriving early. But, from what Shino had told him, this girl was an excellent cook. He didn't have to be at the gate until seven. Surely he could spare…

"Be our guest, please. Help yourself to whatever is in the refrigerator. You don't mind if I stick around for breakfast, do you?"

Hinata shook her head furiously.

"N-no! Not at all!"

Shibi laughed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, directing her into the kitchen.

"Relax. I won't be offended if you only wanted to cook for Shino. And I don't bite. _Often…_"

Hinata just set to busying herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shibi take a seat at the kitchen table, watching her work with interest. Shibi sighed. Oh how he missed Emi, his wife.

"Be careful with him." Shibi said out of the blue.

Hinata looked away from the bacon sizzling in the pan. Her pearly gaze regarded him.

"What do you mean?"

"Shino. Be careful with him. He may not act the part, but he's selfless. If he thinks something is his fault, he will harbor that guilt. I've seen little things eat away at him."It was so odd, seeing Shibi so serious. Hinata nodded. She knew exactly what the man was talking about. She herself had seen evidence of this. During missions, Shino was usually assigned as team leader. If the mission was failed, Shino wholly took the blame. It worried her and Kiba, but neither said a word. Hinata also knew what he was talking about on a personal level. She herself took the blame for many situations, and most of the time she was not the one at fault.

Hinata turned back to the sizzling bacon and removed it from the skillet, putting it onto a plate and adding more bacon. Grabbing an egg, she cracked it on the side of the second skillet, expertly doing the job one-handed.

-

Shino awoke to the aroma of bacon wafting throughout the house. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Hinata wasn't around. It was still dark enough that he had to turn a lamp on. Judging by the lack of light under the bathroom door, he knew she was not in there. That means she's cooking and that his dad wasn't playing with the stove again. He swiped his glasses off the table and went out the bedroom door, eager to eat whatever Hinata had cooking.

The smell greatly improved as he walked into the kitchen. He found his father reading the paper at the table and Hinata at the stove, emptying a meal of over easy eggs onto two plates. Shino blinked. Two? He took a seat. She brought both plates over and served each. There were two eggs and two slices of bacon apiece, as well as toast.

"Hinata… You didn't have to -- OW!"

Shibi had rolled the newspaper and swatted Shino's head with it.

"She wanted to. Don't be rude."

Shino glared at his father, then looked back to Hinata.

"Where's your plate?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers and looked down.

"Don't worry about me. There were only enough eggs for you two. I'll just eat bacon."

Shino returned his gaze back to his father. He didn't say anything, but Shibi could read the gaze perfectly, as if Shino was screaming at him.

'_You_ were supposed to go shopping this week.'

Hinata heard the shifting of plates and looked back up. Both men were holding their plate out to her. She sweat dropped; they didn't have to be so chivalrous over breakfast. She waved her hands and backed up.

"N-no.. really. I'm fine."

A loud growl ripped through the kitchen, and her face went beet-red. Shino and his father seemed to think on a telepathic level. They both crossed their arms and focused their gaze on her. Hinata gave in. She took an egg from Shino's plate and put it on her own, putting some bacon back. Shibi and Shino shared a mental high five. Hinata came back, sitting down and eating breakfast with them.

-

Shibi was long gone. Hinata was dressed in the clothes she came in, and Shino was digging out his wallet. Finding it, he met Hinata out in the front yard.

"Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded, clasping her hands and standing silently next to him. She would have rather paid herself, but her current situation left her broke. She felt guilty for making the silent ninja pay for her. Shino, on the other hand, felt obliged to pay. He took her to the small family shops within the compound first, in case she saw something she wanted. They always discounted him because he was the heir. Reaching the silk shop, he held aside the curtain.

"Take a look around. If there's anything you like, tell me. I'm good friends with the owner."

Hinata walked past him into the silk shop. Her eyes shined. It was all so _beautiful_! All kinds of colors, and under her trained eye she could tell that they were hand-woven. She saw a tank against one side of the small shop.

"Silkworms."

Shino nodded.

"Our finest."

After a while of browsing, Hinata decided it was time to leave. But, she decided, she would keep a mental tab of where this shop was. She would definitely have to come here again. Holding Shino's arm, they left the shop, heading for the gate out into the main shopping district.

-

Shino internally groaned. Shopping. Ugh. Sure, Hinata was having a blast, but Shino was still a man. He did not just _shop_. He gets what he needs and leaves. But nooooo, women have to go and loooook at everything, tooooouuuch everything, weeeeaaar everything…

"Shino! How's this look?"

He looked up at her for the umpteenth time. He had to admit, she did look good in this one. A simple lavender blouse with black slacks. He nodded, and she added it to the surprisingly small pile of clothes that she was actually getting. He was mildly surprised when she came back out of the dressing room wearing her original clothes. They both grabbed some clothing, and Hinata ran off to get some things. Having an idea of what she was getting, he chose not to follow.

He was waiting by the checkout when she returned with pink cheeks and small articles of clothing.

-

They walked back to Shino's house, each carrying a bag. They passed the Yamanaka flower shop along the way. Ino was inside, reading a magazine, blowing a bubble with her gum. She looked up just in time to see The Aburame and the Hyuuga walking together, each with a bag. Her bubble popped. No Kiba. Hmmm…

Ino closed the magazine and walked through the shop to greet them. There may be some interesting gossip here. And, she figured, not like they were getting any business today. The bell over the door jingled as she caught them as they passed.

"Oi, Hinata! Aburame!"

The two stopped and turned, looking at the cheerful blonde behind then. After a second, Shino took Hinata's bag.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Hinata look puzzled for a moment, but went over to meet Ino. Putting both bags into one hand, Shino one-handedly signed fro a bug clone. He gave it the bags.

"Take these home, fold them, and put them on top of my dresser."

"Hai, Boss."

Shino watched the clone disappear. He turned and met both girls in front of the flower shop.

-

Ino waved as Hinata came towards her. But as she got closer, Ino noticed bruised peeking out from underneath the short sleeves. Her smile faltered.

"Hinata? Is everything alright?"

Hinata's smile faded to, and her eyes flashed. Ino realized Hinata was remembering something that she didn't want to remember. Maybe she shouldn't have asked…

"Sorry. If you don't want me to know, that's alright. If you'd like, I have a medicinal plant…?"

Ino left the question hanging, she wanted to be polite in case she had offended the Hyuuga. Sure, she couldn't give it away for free because her parents would kill her, but she could mark down the price if the shy girl needed it. She looked over the girl's shoulder to see Shino sending away a clone with the bags they had been carrying.

Hinata shook her head.

"It's alright. You weren't wrong… to ask…"

Hinata brought her hand up to the spot on her head where her hair had been ripped out.

"It was…. My f-father. He finally did it. Sh-Shino and his f-father took me in."

Ino's jaw dropped. She had known that the relationship between Hinata and her father was testy, but she had never known how extreme it was. She hugged the girl as Shino walked up to them.

"Oooooh! I'm so sorry!"

Shino cleared his throat.

"Hello, Ino."

Ino let go of Hinata. She turned to Shino, looking him up and down. Putting a hand on her chin, she slowly circled him. Shino felt a sweatdrop forming.

"What… are you doing?"

Ino didn't answer, but continued her circuit until she was in front of him again. She turned back to Hinata, putting a cheerful smile on once more.

"He's a keeper!"

Shino had no idea what Ino meant, so said nothing, but Hinata's cheeks flushed. He dismissed it.

"Yes, we'll have a… a look at that plant."

Shino blinked. What plant? Well… as long as it wasn't too expensive….

-

Shino and Hinata walked through the gate of the compound. Shino was carrying a potted plant that even he could not remember the name to. It was already evening, somehow, girls seem to make the day disappear with their shopping for nothing. After they got to the house and got everything situated, the two settled down on the couch to watch whatever movie it was that Hinata had picked out. "Dirty Dancing" began to play.

Shino leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head on the armrest. Hinata laid atop him, arms crossed under her chin on his chest. They were rather comfortable throughout the movie. He brought a hand up to her hair, stroking her head, taking his eyes off the love scene on the television to look at the girl atop him. To his surprise, Hinata seemed to have been thinking the same thing. She met his gaze, head resting on her arms as she studied the expression on his mostly hidden face. Shino continued to stroke her hair and shifted his head, tuning back to the screen.

Hinata smiled, laying her head back on its side, continuing to watch Johnny dance with Baby. She wished she could dance like that. She closed her eyes and imagined herself dancing with Shino, ending with the most notable scene in the movie, he would hold her high over his head. She giggled aloud at the very thought of the folly. Shino looked at her, eyebrow raised. Must be a girl thing. He looked back to the screen, continuing to stroke Hinata's hair, and bringing his other arm around in a loose embrace. He felt the body atop him shift. He flitted his eyes back without turning his head. Then, the air hit his face.

Hinata, being wrapped up in the movie and the prospect of being with Shino, suddenly remembered that they were home alone. There was no chance of getting caught by Shino's dad. She pulled herself up, pulling Shino's tall collar down to expose his face. She smiled when he turned his head fully to look right at her. His lips parted with the intake of breath. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his, forgetting the movie. Shino was yet again taken by surprise. He kissed her back softly, using both arms to hold her. It didn't seem to click with him yet. Hinata broke the kiss. That's alright. Her face hovered over his, one hand still bunching the collar at the base of his throat. She blinked, noting the smile that crossed his lips.

Shino knew he shouldn't, and something was telling him he shouldn't, but he didn't seem to be using the right head at the moment. Running one hand up her back, he pulled her back down to him, meeting her lips once more. Hinata didn't resist. She could hear the hum of his insects. Letting go of his collar, she unlatched the top clasps that held it shut, bringing her hands around the back of his neck, holding him tightly. Shino nibbled on her bottom lip, and their kiss intensified. His hands, seemingly of their own accord, moved down to rest on her hips. Hinata snapped back into reality. She should _not_ be doing this…

She brought her knees up on either side of him, breaking their kiss and sitting up on his stomach. They were both breathing heavy with pink tints to their cheeks. Shino's hands never left her hips.

"Gomen. I should know better. Sorry, Shino."

To her surprise, Shino chuckled.

"It's quite alright. I should know better too."

His brow arched as he regarded her.

"But then again, ignorance is bliss, correct?"

Hinata smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Instead of kissing him again, though, she completely unbuttoned the black shirt, revealing a white undershirt. She bent and touched her lips to his neck. Yes, Shino concluded, ignorance is DEFINITELY bliss. He moved his hands a little lower, holding the girl against his body. His self control was slipping. He should know better than to do this… but no one would know…

Hinata kissed his jawbone before reaching up to remove his glasses. She folded them and leaned over him to the end table next to the couch, setting the shades down. His hair tickled her throat. He tried to keep still, and not initiate in such… dangerous… activities, but it was getting increasingly more difficult. She sat back up, taking her hands and running them across the muscles underneath the shirt. She could feel the bugs under his skin. They were excited. That meant he liked what she was doing. Other areas were also stating this fact. She pulled his shirt up and presses her lips to his chest. Shino gritted his teeth. Something could go wrong if she didn't stop… not like he wanted her to, though…

"Hinata… I don't think that…"

She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. She whispered in his ear.

"Then don't."

His eyebrow twitched. If only she knew how much he wanted this… He gripped the trialing sanity, roping it down. Now was not the time. Not right after something traumatic. What had gotten into her? …what had gotten into _him_? Nothing. But… she had started it. Shino was nonplussed, but his thoughts were jarred when she continued what she was doing. He grabbed her wrists when her hands started to go too low. Something was off.

And then it clicked.

The plant.

Ino had an extremely mischievous look in her eye when he had agreed to buy it. Typically, she said, it is used to soothe pain, putting the leaves over a bruise or wound, and then wrapping it up. She did mention unusual side effects should it be consumed. The leaves could be boiled in tea, and it wasn't dangerous, but she wouldn't elaborate, to _him_, what the effects were. She must have told Hinata something, but it wasn't the truth. No matter. It was about time for bed anyway.

"Hinata… I think it's about time for bed."

This set Hinata giggling, and she got up. He watched her, thoroughly confused. What had he said that was so funny?

He eased himself up, pulling his black shirt back across his shoulders. Hinata seemed to be stuck in a fit of giggles at the foot of the couch. He got up, amused smile on his lips, shaking his head slightly. He would never understand girls. He walked over to the TV and bent down to shut it off, getting ready to put the movie away. Hinata's arms snaked around his neck from behind, and he stood up, her being held piggy back. Shino turned his head to look at her behind him. She had a close-eyed smile on. His eyes rolled. He snatched his glasses off the end table, holding one arm in his teeth. He brought his arms back around and held up Hinata's legs so he could carry her across the house.

With her chin, Hinata pulled down the back of his collar, nuzzling his neck and he carried her. Shino growled internally. She was making this hard. Whatever toxin she consumed from the plant, they were inhibiting her better judgment. It all relied on his superior willpower to prevent something from happening that he will, inevitably, regret. She should be fine by morning.

A stream of insects escaped his right sleeve, opening the door. Walking in, he kicked the door shut and walked towards the bed, turning around and plopping Hinata down. He went to the dresser to gather night clothes. As he passed, he put his glasses on the nightstand. He didn't have to worry about Hinata; she had gotten a pair of pajamas. He noted the pile of clothes on top of his dresser. He needed to empty out a drawer for her to put her undergarments.

Finding what he needed, he headed towards the bathroom.

"Get ready for bed, Hinata. We've got things to do tomorrow."

Hinata started giggling again. If Shino could have gotten any more confused, a giant question mark would be floating above his head. But, this was the real life, not some anime TV show. Silly things like that didn't happen. Dismissing it again, he stepped into the bathroom and changed.

Hinata was feeling unusual. Ino had told her that the chemicals in the tea would help for pain and that a side effect would be that Hinata would be in an extremely pleasant mood. But…._what_. Just, what. Hinata didn't know what was going on. Her better judgment seemed to be failing her. It seemed that every time she looked at him, she wanted him. She wanted him to _touch_ her. But why? All these thoughts were running through her head as she changed into the baby blue cotton pajamas she had gotten. She thought they were adorable. The top was short-sleeved with a fluffy sheep on the front, and the bottoms were half-pants, stopping at her knees. Little z's and sheep patterned them, with two wide draw stings hanging down. She patiently sat on the bed, trying to figure out just _what_ it was that she wanted.

Shino came out in a white wife-beater and checked sleep pants. She giggled. With his hair, not contained by the headband he usually keeps tied around his head, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, rather than getting ready to get into it. He flipped off the light and crawled into bed, exhausted from all this "shopping" nonsense. Hinata followed suit, getting under the covers.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

Hinata said nothing. Instead, she rolled herself on top of him, met his lips, and put his hands on her hips. Shino's eyes widened, but he didn't push her away. Pressing her body against his, she moved down to the crook of his neck. Shino's eyes closed. This was going to be a looooong night….


	4. Chapter 4

Shino awoke, groggy in the mid-morning. He sat up, rubbing an eye and putting his feet on the floor, getting up off the couch. Shino had left the bedroom before things had gotten too out of hand, and had to send Hinata back in there once. Grabbing his glasses off the end table, he slid them on, getting up to his feet and stretching some of the kinks out of his back. Time to figure out what was up with that plant.

Shino went to the kitchen where it was temporarily being stored, and examined one of the little yellow flowers. Using about half a dozen insects, he used them to examine it, see what's in it. While the kikai did that, he picked up the pot, examining it. On the bottom, the word "Damiana" could be seen. His brow furrowed; he had heard of the plant before. It had plenty of medical uses, sure, but what was it known best for? It's aphrodisiacs. Ino knew exactly what she had been doing, didn't she? The blonde wasn't stupid when it came to plants; there was no way that it was accidental. Damn her.

His insects returned to his skin, and he processed the information they returned with. He was correct in assuming the aphrodisiacs. Well… It should have worn off by now. He set the small shrub down and turned heel, heading back towards the bedroom to wake Hinata. Assuming she was still asleep, he didn't bother to knock, instead just walking in. He found her, not only awake, but sitting up with her knees drawn up, back against the headboard with her face buried in a pillow.

"Hinata?" he asked cautiously, setting on the edge of the bed.

He heard a sniffle, like she had been crying. Why? She looked up wordlessly, eyes pink.

"What's wrong?"

He had a vague feeling it was connected to what happened last night, knowing she would full well remember what she had been doing. He scooted up next to her, keeping his hands in his lap.

"I'm s-sorry… What you must think…of me…"

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. If anything, it was Ino's. That plant? It's called "Damiana". It contains an aphrodisiac, which explains your…_actions_ yesterday. It's excusable."

Hinata looked at him. _An aphrodisiac?_ She had been drugged? The leaves of the plant… She sniffed. It wasn't below Ino to pull a trick like that. Her eyes closed, and she leaned her head back against the headboard.

"You haven't slept, have you?"

She didn't respond. There go the plans for the day. He sighed. That was alright; she needed sleep and he wasn't going to interfere with that. Perhaps he should pay Ino a visit…

"Why don't you stay here? I have an errand I need to run, and you could use the rest."

She looked at him again as if to argue, but the look on his face deterred her from protesting. He got up, leaving the room with his day-clothes.

-

"Yes, that'll be 1400 yen, please."

The customer counted out the bills and handed Ino the money.

"Thank you! Come again!"

She put the money in the register, and turned towards the back to continue working on an arrangement. The door jingled, signifying another customer. Shikamaru, who had been behind the counter, dozing, and awaiting her shift to be over so the team could meat, opened one eye.

"Uh… Ino?"

She groaned.

"What is it, Shikamaru? Can't you see I'm… eep!"

She had turned around to face the front… and found herself face-to-face with cold black lenses. Angry ones.

"Shino!"

He growled, punching a fist to the wall next to her head.

"That was a cheap stunt for you to pull, Yamanaka."

She smirked, blue eyes shining in mischief.

"Come now, Aburame. I wouldn't doubt you had yourself some fun last night."

Shikamaru, who hadn't really been paying attention, turned his focus on the pair. What had the blonde done this time? Shino, however, just growled at her.

"Some fun. It was drug-induced, Ino. I'm not going to get involved with something like that."

Shikamaru stared at Ino. What the hell _had_ she been doing!?

"Such a shame, Aburame. That right there would have probably been your only chance of ever getting any action."

Oooh…harsh. Shikamaru winced, edging away from the scene. It was about to get ugly, and quickly. Shino pushed his fist into the plaster, cracking it slightly, before grabbing her by the front of the shirt and lifting her off the floor.

"I will advise you to keep your greasy hands out of my personal matters. Likewise, I advise you stay away from Hinata. I will **not** ask again."

Ino's hands went straight to the hand that held her off the floor, choking her slightly. He dropped her, and she stumbled, a little off-balanced. She coughed.

"Impressive upper body strength… Yes. I'll keep away from your troublesome affairs."

Ino's eye twitched. The boy had lifted her off the floor with one arm. Not only that, but she was starting to sound like Shikamaru. This situation was getting a bit more fun as the time progressed. She watched as he turned and promptly left. The only way this could get better is if…

_Jingle._

"Hey, Shino!"

Kiba.

-

"Hey, Shino!"

Kiba spotted Shino coming out of the flower shop, and ran to greet him. Why was the bug freak there? A special rendezvous with Ino, perhaps? The thought made him laugh aloud.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Whatcha doin' at the flower shop, eh bugboy? Trying to get a flower for a little romance?"

Shino's eye twitched. What the hell was it with everyone and his personal affairs?

"No. Actually, I just thought I'd wake up and smell the roses."

Kiba's grin dropped. Smartass.

"Whatever. Hey, Kurenai wants us to meet up today. I've just got to go get Hinata and we'll be-"

"I'll handle Hinata."

Kiba blinked.

"Uh… alright. See you there, then!"

The large dog at his side gave out a "woof" before following his master up the street towards the training area. Shino shifted a bit; Hinata should sleep. He headed back home, knowing he'd have to drag her along to meet the rest of the team. After a few minutes, he slipped back into the compound, and loped back to his house.

-

Hinata lie in Shino's bed, snuggled under the covers and cuddling up to a pillow. Even though she was dead tired, she couldn't get to sleep. She felt truly sorry for her actions towards Shino last night, but the thing that troubled her was that she didn't feel regret for any of it. That uneasy feeling kept her awake, and she lied, thinking about the situation. There was a knock at the door.

"Hinata? I ran into Kiba. It seems Kurenai wants us to meet."

She called out a "hai", not particularly feeling like talking a whole lot. She heard him sigh behind the door. Shino had actually been hoping she wouldn't respond, signaling she had gone to sleep. Well, there was nothing they could do about it now. She didn't move when he came in.

"Go get dressed. I'm going to make up a bento or something."

He left, and she groaned, pulling herself away from the warm blankets.

-

"Where are they?"

Kiba looked up at his sensei, hearing the slight worry, with a hint of impatience, in her voice. Shino and Hinata were never _this_ late.

"I dunno. I ran into Shino, and he said he'd get Hinata."

Kiba's head turned; Akamaru was barking at something. He spotted two figures loping up the road. So, they finally decided to show up? He noted their appearances mildly. While Shino didn't look too different, merely mildly tired and wearing his hood down, Hinata looked like she had a rough night. Her clothes were different than usual, and her face showed the distinct signs of lethargy.

Kurenai immediately picked up that something was wrong, but held it to herself. She'd handle Hinata today; the boys would be fine working together.

"Alright, team. We're going to pair off. Shino, you go with Kiba, and Hinata, you'll stay with me. We were assigned a D-Rank mission. It seems Tora went on another adventure."

Kiba exploded.

"WHAT!? That's a job for genin! We're all chuunin now! And you know how Akamaru gets! WHY US, DAMMIT!?"

Kurenai's mouth set in a hard line.

"All the genin teams are currently busy at the moment. I figured I would have up do something easy for once. Now. Get a hold of your dog, focus on the task, shut your mouth, and do your damned job."

Kiba stared blankly at her, mouth twitching in disbelief. Shino wasn't even phased. He simply turned and left. Kiba snapped out of it, and he and his dog tore after the bug-nin.

Kurenai turned to Hinata when the boys were out of earshot.

"Hinata."

The girl jumped, turning her tired eyes to her sensei. She put on a determined face, as if she wanted to put her all into this mission. Kurenai motioned for her to come with her head, and started off in the opposite direction. Hinata followed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked eventually.

Hinata kept her head down.

"Hai."

The jounin rested her scarlet eyes on the Hyuuga thoughtfully. She was lying.

"You know, Hinata, you don't have to lie to me. I've known you since you were a child. I know when something's wrong. Is it your father?"

The younger kunoichi gasped quietly; her teacher had hit the nail on the head. Kurenai stopped her, standing in front of her and looking her in the eye.

"It is, isn't it?"

Hinata merely nodded her head.

"It's alright, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not the Hokage, not the boys. _No one._"

Of course, that was a white lie. If it was something that needed attention brought to it, she would head directly to Lady Tsunade. Hinata stayed silent for a moment before deciding it couldn't hurt.

"W-well…"

-

"Damnit."

The Inuzuka growled, tracking for the rogue feline through the undergrowth. He pressed the button at his neck, and spoke into the receiver.

"Any luck?"

"_None on my end. Will report back."_

Akamaru whined. He hated looking for the cat as much as Kiba did, although neither of them could blame the creature for running away in the first place. Noses to dirt, the two went off, trying to catch a feline scent.

-

Nothing. Shino glanced around. It didn't seem that the cat was in this area at all. To make his search easier, he loosed a torrent of bugs, and they spread widely over the area. The cat would be found in no time.

-

Kurenai didn't really know what to say. Really, she was glad that Shino had been the one to find her. While Kiba had a kind heart and would never endanger Hinata, she doubted that the timid girl would even last a day with the Inuzukas. Even Kurenai herself got slightly intimidated by Kiba's mother every now and then. With the child she had on the way, Kurenai wouldn't have the room to house Hinata when it came to be time.

But, the gen-specialist knew other things as well, whether her students realized it or not. She had watched her kids grow from fresh-out-of-school genin to the chuunin they are now. She knew how close the three were. Hinata loved her boys like family. But, while Kiba's feelings were nothing more than that of a close friend, Shino seemed to care deeply for the girl. Really, it was subtle. He'd always Take note on her progress, notice details that everyone else misses, and know which exact points she would need to work on. He would always be the first to know when something was amiss, and the last to give a negative opinion.

A loud yowl broke her train of thought, and both women turned to the source of the noise. Shino stood, with a grimace to match the four long scratches on his face, holding a thrashing cat at arms' length. Kiba was concentrated on restraining his dog, who was giving the cat the evil eye. The cat thrashed harder.

"Mission Acc- Ahhhh!"

Shino hissed in pain; Tora had sunk four fangs deep into his hand. Kiba, if he had not been focused on his dog, would have laughed at the misfortune. Hinata's features fell into worry when the blood fell from the wound, the cat still not having let go.

"Get it off, Kurenai, before I kill it…" Shino growled through clenched teeth, trying his damndest to not chuck the small animal halfway across the forest.

Kurenai betrayed no hint of her amusement as she darted forward. Forming some hand seals, she directed her focus on the animal, who immediately went limp, releasing Shino's hand from her tiny iron grip. Kurenai took the limp animal from the Aburame before he did something he would regret later, and passed her off to Hinata.

"Heh, you alright, Shino?" she laughed lightly.

Shino wiped the blood from the wound into his pants, only for new beads to form at the puncture sites. It would be sore for a while.

"I'll live."

"BWA HA HA HA HA!"

The group turned their eyes on Kiba, who had finally become aware of the world around him, the large dog having calmed down after Hinata held the cat. Aware of the menacing glares, Kiba abruptly halted his guffaw, and the team fell into an awkward silence. They made their way back to the Hokage tower. Kurenai dropped her pace to the rear of the group, keeping pace with Shino. Kiba was up on ahead, talking to Hinata, who was producing monosyllabic answers.

"You know, Shino, you're doing the right thing."

He turned his head slightly, acknowledging his teacher.

"Hm?"

"Hinata. Take care of her."

He turned his head more, to look at her better. Had Hinata told her what had happened? Does Kiba know? He merely nodded once, turning to face forward again. Kurenai picked up her pace slightly, heading back to the front.

"Oh, and Shino?"

"Mm?"

"Don't do anything your father would do."

Shino froze in his tracks, jaw hanging ajar, and the group began to leave him behind. What the hell, Sensei!? He moved forward, speeding a little to keep up with the group that was a little ways ahead of him. Kurenai couldn't possibly think that he and his father even remotely thought on the same level!? He sighed, trudging on as the tower came into view.


End file.
